Radilo
Radilan Third Republic Troisième République Radilan Motto "Liberté Égalité Unité" "Liberty Equality Unity" Anthem "Vive Liberté " map Detailed Map National Information Capital Nouveau Port Largest City Nouveau Port Languages - Official French (official), Nethian (official), Frankish(unofficial), Italian (unofficial) Government - Type Democratic Republic - President (Head of State) Jean Jacques Auguste - Prime Minister Michelle D'Anise - Leading Party Centre/Left Bloc Establishment - Protectorate of Radilo 1746 AD - Dominion of Radilo November 1, 1873 - Radilan First Republic December 18, 1884 - Radilan Second Republic July 23, 1886 - Radilian Third Republic November 4, 1964 Area 280,087 km sq - Water Percentage 5.6% Population 60,001,829 (2010) GDP (total) - GDP per capita(total) €42,021 Currency - Type Radilan Livre - Registered Symbol RAL - Exchange Rate €1.00 = L0.33 Telecommunications - Internet TLD .ra - Calling Code + 28 - National News Service PNP National Symbols - National Flower King Protea - National Animal West Himyan (Radilan) Lion International Recognition - Region Europe - Continent Himyar - Time Zone ANT-1 - ISO Nation Code RA Radilo, officially the Radilan Third Republic (Fr: Troisième République Radilan) is a sovereign nation located in southwestern Himyar. Radilo is bordered by the Green Sea on the north, Cakchiquel to the west, Dagomba to the east, and disputed territories to the south. Humans have lived in Radilo for over 100,000 years, and many anthropologists believe that Homo sapiens originated somewhere in southwest Himyar, possibly in eastern Radilo. Before contacts with Europeans Radilo was dominated by small independent tribes and chiefdoms. Collectively these indigenous groups were called Nethians by Europeans. In 1746 Radilo was colonized by Montelimar. Soon after being colonized, Radilo was inundated with immigrants from Montelimar and other European countries. Over the next hundred years the population of white European immigrants grew to about one third of the colony’s population. During this time much of the ancient Nethian culture was lost. In the early 1840s the Radilan Independence Movement was born. Originally a loose collection of intellectuals, by the 1860s the movement was a major force in Radilo. In 1870 Jas Lyon Moët-Hennessy and Lunette DeGinghs, the movements unofficial leaders, formally appealed to King Louis IX of Montelimar to grant Radilo independence. After a protracted debate, independence was granted in 1873. After independence, Radilo briefly enjoyed a time of prosperity known as the Golden Decade. In 1884, however, an economic downturn forced out the sitting government, which eventually led to a constitutional crisis. See The Valmy Affair. '' A short lived First Republic was followed by the Apartheid Regime. For the next seventy-two years Radilo would be dominated by its white minority. In 1964 after riots, protests, and external pressure, the Apartheid Regime was removed and the modern Radilan Third Republic was established. For first time since the fall of the First Republic, democratic elections were held on September 9, 1965, and Jacques Naljean, leader of the Anti-apartheid movement, was made Prime Minister. Today Radilo is a highly developed country with a large and vibrant economy. Radilo has strong agriculture and manufacturing sectors, and is the largest producer of alcoholic beverages in the world. The GDP per capita rate is one of the highest in Himyar and in the world. Radilo, however, has the highest Gini coefficient of any developed economy, at 49.3. This income inequality largely falls along racial lines, with blacks still only earning two-thirds of what whites do. Radilo is a member of the Council of Nations and the European Defence Federation. At the beginning of the Third Republic, Radilo reestablished its commonwealth with Montelimar. Geography Located in Southwest Himyar, Radilo has a diverse landscape. The Northwestern most part of the nation is the densely populated Nïce River Delta. South of the Delta, the western third of the country is made up of the low lying tropical rainforest of the Nïce River Basin. East of the rainforests are the rolling hills and fertile plains that make up the middle third of the country, as well as its agricultural base. South of this region is the Southern Alps, a tall mountain range that make up the backbone of Radilo. The eastern third of the country is vast, sparsely populated savanna lands. Government and Politics Radilo is a multi-party parliamentary republic. The modern democratic state, the Third Republic, was founded in 1964 after the collapse of the Apartheid Regime. Parliament Radilo has a bicameral legislature. The lower house, the Radilan National Assembly (Fr: ''Assemblé National Radilan), is the primary repository of political power in the Third Republic. The upper house, the Radilan Senate (Fr: Sénat), is largely ceremonial and does not have the power to veto or delay normal legislation passed in the National Assembly. Members of the National Assembly are elected to represent a single district, by the first-past-the-post method, and serve two year terms. Senators are elected to serve one of the country’s six regions (Nouveau Port, Nouveau Champagne, Le Basin, Les Alps-du-Sud, La Côte d'Or, and Les Savannahlands). The National Assembly has the power to make laws, levy taxes, raise the military and order conscription, dissolve the government, declare war, ratify treaties, and amend the constitution. The Senate’s powers are largely limited to passing resolutions and reviewing legislation. The Senate, however, does appoint the President, and can block constitutional amendments approved by the National Assembly. The Government The government consists of the Prime Minister and their cabinet. The government is answerable to, and its ministers are almost always sitting members of, the National Assembly. The Prime Minister is the head of the government and is nominally appointed by the President, but by convention they are always the leader of the largest bloc in the lower house. The government’s main purpose is to run the executive bureaucracy, though they also propose legislation to Parliament. The government can be dissolved by the National Assembly. Formally, this is done with a vote of no-confidence in the current government. This compels the President to fire the Prime Minister and call for a new election. Political Parties There are many political parties with representation in Parliament. Despite the first past the post-system, strong regional and ethnic identifications mean that many parties are able to hold a substantial number of seats in Parliament. Also, no single party has held a majority on its own since 1980. Because there are so many parties, Members of Parliament sit in three Blocs: Left, Centre, and Liberal, with a small number of members who don’t sit in any, called Non-Inscrits. Left Bloc The largest bloc in parliament is the left, which consists of both centre-left and far left parties. [ Military Main Article: Military of Radilo Category:Radilo Category:Nations Category:European Defence Federation